Time Disruption: Behind The Scenes
by Shadic SparkDash
Summary: Submit your OC here for a chance for him/ her to be part of my remaking of Time Disruption series! Want your unused OC to be part of something amazing! Well don't just stand there, submit for a chance for that OC to be glorified!
1. Submit your OC here!

Hello fanfiction readers! As you may have noticed, all my previous stories have been erased. Why? Well, long story short, I believed that I had too many going on at once, I wasn't doing any progress, and there was various things left out, or the story was too short. So this is what I'm going to do.

Starting today, you can submit all of your OC's into this file for a chance to appear into the story. Some of them will be main characters, some will be popping in and out, and some will only have one shots depending on my liking. Maybe all of them will be main characters, maybe not. I don't know. And maybe I don't care. But either way, this is the chance to submit your OC to me. They could be teachers, friends, villains, heroes, anti-heroes, time travelers, gamers, random people that somehow change the course of time, etc.

Pinkie Pie: So how do they enter their OC?

(Facepalm) Shadic: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL PINKIE!

Pinkie Pie: oops. Anyways, here is how you do it. You have to first state the name of your OC. Then you have to type his gender, his appearance in both Mobian and Equestrian form. Then you have to say what he likes, what he hates, his abilities, age, and a short description about him. Oh and I almost forgot, some moments in this story your character, whether good or evil, will see their Anti or any other dimensional counterpart. If you were chosen and one of these moments comes up, we'll notify you If you want to show their Anti form or something like that, so having a Fanfiction account would really help us track you down. You can submit more than one OC, but please make sure that they are not a variation of any Sonic or MLP character or that they interfere with the story unless I say so otherwise. You can limit your OC to just Mobian or Equestrian, but if you want them to appear in more than one form that is fine. If you get chosen we'll ask you more questions in a PM about things like their powers, and their dimensional counterparts, and how you want him to appear or say things.

Example: Shadic Midnight Blitzer

Age: 18 (Born Year 3000)

Gender: Male

Appearance: In Mobain form, he is a blue hedgehog, peach muzzle, with red highlights going through this spikes. He has eyes that change their color based on his mood, but they are mostly red. He has Inhibitor Rings and Potara Rings on him, and a rocket shoes that appear almost like Sonic's shoes, but the straps are black. He wears a black jacket and blue pants. Around his neck is a golden chain that has a golden pocket watch and on his left arm is another watch that has various gadgets.

In his Equestrian form he is a alicorn, but due to a spell, he turned himself into a pegasus to be under cover. In both forms he is a blue pegasus with a blue darker mane with red streaks in some places. He still wears his Inhibitor Rings and Potara Rings, and his two watches but like any other pony has no clothes. His cutie mark is a pocket watch surrounded by a golden ring that has all the chaos emeralds in it.

Relationship: Blue Thunder (Father) Rainbow Lightning (Mother) Rainlight Spark Dash (Sister) Sound Blitzer (Distant Cousin) Rainbow Streak (Distant Cousin) Reality Flip (Both Best Friend and Corrupted Friend turned Nemesis) Nazo (Both mentor and arch nemesis) Light Spectrum (Mentor and Like Father)

Likes: Almost nothing

Hates: Almost Everything

Abilities: The real question is what ability he doesn't have.

Description: Shadic is the bearer of the Element of Time and also the Time Keeper, traveling through time and space to stop other time travelers, including his Anti from destroying it. He is a anti social and hates being bothered by other people since the death of his parents. It's especially hard for him to not lose his patience, especially if he has so much energy in his already, making him the strongest fighter of all time. He can defeat many enemies including Infinite and Nazo, but when time traveling, if its Infinite and another villain, he must require the original heroes at that time that defeat the other villain to stop that villain while he stops Infinite or any other time traveling villain. Even though his power is limited in time travel, he is one you should not mess with.

So now, if you want to see your OC's in future stories, start sending them for a chance to be a really important character in this huge crossover story! I'll see ya next time!


	2. Status 1

Hello fanfiction readers! So far, 5 people have submitted some OC's. I'll be naming them by order. But first, I'll give more information about questions and future stories.

More those who were accepted, or those who are going to request their OC, here are a few more questions.

From the Dragon Ball series, which transformation would he show up the most and how would he look like?

If your OC would have a superpower, what would it be? (example, Rainbow Dash in the Power Ponies episode has elemental powers, mostly lightning and Pinkie Pie has super speed, something that I think Rainbow should have gotten in that episode)

Who would your OC would be dating? (Make sure it's none of the main cast of characters, unless I can find a way to make copies of them from different dimensions and that it fits with the story)

What would be their spirit animal form? Some characters can be able to use more than one, but decide which spirit animal your OC would choose in its fight.

Wolf Oc's are also going to be accepted as well into the party.

This idea just occurred to me as well. I don't know how to explain this, I saw a video about everyone joining the brawl, and I want to also see you OC's brawl line, which can be more than one, especially if they go under a new form or transformation or skill.

Now, which of these following possible stories you want your OC to appear?

The First Story: How it all Began (This story takes place in the year 3000. Moboquestria has been peaceful for centuries, that is until a new superpower arises to destroy time itself. Shadic's past is revealed, and Infinite's true origins are told. How will Shadic and the rest of the heroes battle against this new evil that is rising?)

The Second Story: When Worlds Merge (Infinite decides to attack the past of Equestria, causing a deadly time rift that merged Mobius's timeline with Equestria's. But now, Infinite attacks these two merged worlds. How will the Mane 6, who don't know their own identity, and Team Sonic, who are still not heroes, will be able their own bent history?)

The Third Story: Remembering Our Past (After the Events of The Second Story, Infinite bends time itself again to kill Team Sonic, but his plan backfires as it causes all of them to be transported to Equestria, few days before Nightmare Moon's return. How will Team Sonic, now Team Chaotix, will be able to live in this new world, living with the Mane 6, while trying to recall who they were? As trials grow more and more, and their true past are revealed, only true heroes will survive.)

The Fourth Story: Powers That Defy Time (In a parallel world of Equestria, a scientific study goes horribly wrong, and all types of ponies acquire new superpowers. But now new super villains appear and it's up to the Power Ponies to stop them)

The Fifth Story: Howls of the Present (In yet another parallel universe, everypony is a wolf. How much will history change with this new variable and with a strange new group of wolves appearing as well?)

The Sixth Story: Shadows of the Past (Based on the King Sombra timeline. The Crystal War, and King Sombra's take over of the Empire. Everypony knows he is a bad guy. But all of this gets confusing when another King Sombra who calls himself the real one, defends Celestia from the other King Sombra. How is this possible? The only answer can be found in the past.)

The Seventh Story: Moonlight Future (Based on the Nightmare Moon timeline. Luna starts to have problems sleeping, dreaming of what would happen if Nightmare Moon won. But when a Nightmare Moon appears from another dimension, its up to Luna to stop herself and her own dreams, before they become real.)

The Eighth Story: A Changeling Past (Yet again, this time based on a Queen Chrysalis victory. The books show many things about Chrysalis that is confusing, but the most confusing thing is that she uses love as a weapon. How did this all happen, and why did she decided to change her sides?)

The Ninth Story: Discorded History (Based on a Discord Victory. Discord was Celestia's best friend once, but for some reason he attacked and took over Equestria itself. How did this all happen, and how will history change like the rest?)

The Tenth Story: The Next Generation (With a glitch, every hero and villain disappeared, and with a hack, a new villain arises. How will a new generation of ponies will be able to stop this new super villain from turning upside down their reality?)

The Eleventh Story: The Return (A new supervillain appears, but the heroes are back again. It's a fight of a lifetime, and only they can save the world.)

The Twelfth Story: The End of Time (The Final Battle between good and evil. The heroes can win, but there is a price to pay. They are not sure that they want to win and stop the paradox, because if they do, they might never see each other again.)

Note that there might be more stories in between. Right now, you can choose which one you can be in. Can be more than one or all. Now the accepted OCs

Guest #1, Congratulations, your OC Ivan Diaz has been selected! Let me describe your OC, shall I? And I'm not going to just copy and paste it, I'll write it out myself.

Ivan Diaz was born in the year 2001 (So in most stories he's going to be 17) From what I got he is in Mobian form is a black cat with glasses with elastic bands, a white shirt with a electric blue jacket, red and white pants, and red shoes with a white strap and a golden buckle, appearing like Sonic's shoes. As a Equestrian, he is part pony part dragon hybrid with a cutie mark of a celestial dragon going from his hind leg to his flank and the only thing he wears is his jacket. His girlfriend is Sunset Shimmer, his sister's name is Milena, his best friend is Roy, and his parents' names are Raul and Ofelia. According to the review, he likes almost everything except, liars, nobody doing anything in very important cases, and above all, somebody hurting his friends or family. His abilities are: Sending Ninja Stars of Energy, Doing a Fiery Spin Dash, Super Speed, Using his Tail as an Extra Hand, Light Speed Attack and Homing Attack.

If it's okay with you, I'll make sure that at one point of the story, he goes Super Saiyan 3 since the special attack of SSJ3 is Dragon's Fist. Of course, this is a DRAGON BALL Z reference. So his description is that he lives in alternative dimension of Mobius. He is a person who expresses his feelings to the world, he is very friendly and is a caring person. He usually faces his Anti who usually makes him angry, and during one of their confrontations, he acquired the legendary powers of a legendary dragon, which allows him to spit out fire, summon wings, send out claws of energy. At one point, their battles lead them to Canterlot High School, this is where Ivan met the girls and that is when he fell in love with Sunset Shimmer. And before ending in their world, the Chaos Emeralds were renamed as Chaos Diamonds.

So for a note, from this moment forth, there shall be no more OC's that have Sunset as their girlfriend, unless I say otherwise. Though I believe this shipping, IS FIXED! Oh and plus, I have a feeling I'm probably going to use this OC in more than one story if that is okay to ya.

If I'm correct he also said that in fights my OC, Shadic, gets really serious. Well Ivan, if the balance of time and space is at stake, you gotta fight like there is no tomorrow.

Cough, Cough. (Sore throat guys. Be back in 1 year….)

(One Eternity Later….)

I'm back, now let's continue!

Now AGP1990, I know you want your OC to enter into the story, but I won't be accepting four of them, which would be Tails' parents and Amy's parents. Tails' parents had already appeared in Archie comics, Rosemary Prower (Mother) and Amadeus Prower (Father). And Amy's parents, though not mentioned that much as well, were told that they were a noble family from the Kingdom of Mercia, so they are out. Plus, I don't believe that they would appear anywhere in the stories, maybe just a scene or two. (I'm talking about all of your OC's.) But if I'm able to fit in Rouge's uncle and Stick's maternal grandfather, I'll tell you. But I think I'm afraid those OCs you placed are going to be having a few slides but hopefully I can slide some more for ya? This is the moment I will tell everyone a secret to make your chances higher.

If you want your OC to appear here, you must make him/ her as much original as you can. The chances that let's just say your OC who is the brother, sister, uncle, or relative of one of the Sonic or MLP characters are related to them are going to have a much lower chance to be picked as either they don't fit, or like what happened here with our friend, somewhere it clearly states the facts. So unless you get lucky and somehow pass this, then you'll have a hard time to be accepted.

Let's continue!

Next up in the pack is Focuphobia's OC, Rudolf the Wolf! He's a member of a Resistance that fights against Eggman and other villains for six years! Even though he might not have that much enhanced physical abilities, his tactics and stealthiness makes him a tough one to beat. His brown fur helps him camouflage into the background and his traps and trusty knife makes him way more better compared to his more louder and colorful allies.

Rudolf grew up with his albino mother Lupa, knowing how to hunt, cook, and even going up to the point to making fascinating weapons. But life can be mean sometimes, and the machines the Robotnik made attacked the forest. Though the wolves were able to defend and cripple these devices, sadly, one was able to injure his mother through self destruction, which slowly killed her as time passed.

But before she passed away, Lupa told that she had originally came from another land, where two powerful beings controlled the sun and the moon. His father was a massive wolf, and won every challenge that was brought up to him. His brothers from another litter, though not as strong as his father, were still deadly in terms of power. But, due to their appetite to fight, the father and Rudolf's brothers fought against those beings, and they lost, ending up with the father being casted away to a hellish place, while the four brothers had a equally terrible punishment as they were turned to stone. Shortly after, Rudolf was born, but his sister to be sadly didn't make it, and unexpectedly, Lupa found themselves in a completely different forest.

After Lupa explaining those things, Rudolf asked about the names of the rest of the family, but Lupa's memory was starting to exhaust itself, as she couldn't remember at all. Sadly, a week later, she passed away. Rudolf decided to find his path in life, and that is how he ended up in the Resistance, becoming a more better member of their team.

More facts about him is of his change of size. When he enters Equestria, he'll become more larger in size. But still he is still the same wolf, brown fur, grey eyes, a large male wolf mobian/ demigod dire wolf. His parents are Lupa and Fenrir Loukison. His brothers are: Skoll Sun-Fighter [half-burnt albino, desires nothing more then fighting Celestia], Hati Moon-Lover [black with blue and blind left eye, genuinely desires a relationship with Luna] (Sorry, but I think Luna is already reserved :), Geri Orchard-Eater [Red with brown eyes, gluttonous & obese, Dread Foe to all Apples] and Freki Hoard-Thief [Yellow with green eyes, greedy & thin, Dragons still hate him after what he did] Strangely, it would be his own family that would be somewhat Rudolf's enemies based on their principales and desires. Robotnik and his robots would also be his enemies as they caused his mother's death.

Gladly he has his team of friends, Sticks the badger, Big the Cat, Tails the kitsune, Fluttershy, and soon, the Apple Clan, though they would reject him at first. His rivals are Sonic and Rainbow Dash, Fang the Sniper, Rouge the Bat, and Discord.  
He Likes: Finishing a new crafting project, dismantling a robot, enjoying peace and quiet He Dislikes: Robots, highly spicy foods, and pranks [also reason why he dislikes highly spicy foods]  
His Abilities are:Slightly improved sense of smell, strength appropriate to his size, can move quickly and quietly. He's good at Stealth and guerrilla tactics, survival, traps, craft works. His general gear is: Camouflage, tactical gear, utility knife, long bow and quiver of arrows, and whatever else is necessary. And though he has another pair of abilities that we have discussed, you'll have to wait in the stories.

Now let's see another wolf made by shayclov391, Mikhail Clover. (Right now, since there is so many OC in, I have to sadly use copy and paste. :(

In his mobian form, he is a dark blue wolf with white streak his eyes is amber but when he fights, or get angry it turns to magenta that glows, he wears a double pierce on his right ear, and a pair of headset resting on his shoulder with a black jacket, black pants and black and red shoes. In his equestrian form, he is a dark blue earth pony, his mane is a mix of dark blue and white, he still have his pierce earing, and his headphone on him, his cutie mark is a music note that is magenta and a bright blue dagger pierce through the note. Mako (big brotherhe is also a wolf but his fur is white and grey), Tails (friend) and that's it, his parents died so his big brother is his guardian. He liks music, mechanics, stars, woods, and drawing (mostly graffiti on an abandoned building), knife fights and mystery. he dislike clichés, drama, spiders, and puns. Their abilities, well they mostly use weapons, his favourites are hand gun, daggers, and metal bo staff, he is very stealthy and silent, when his eyes turn magenta (he calls it nighmare eyes) his movement gotten faster and when he use his weapon when he activate his nightmare eyes, it glows bright blue making it more powerful but he only use it if it's necessary. He lives in a Mobius with his anxious, worrywart but kind big brother, he is very silent so he rarely talk, he only take if he gave to or with his brother, but he use mostly gestures, he rarely shows emotions, he mostly looks sleepy or bored, but dispite of lack of emotion he is a very caring and protective person, he is also the type who do things on their own, he doesn't like asking for help because he doesn't want to trouble or be a burden to them, the reason why is because after his parent died he watch as his brother struggle to take care of them, and because of that he learn to take care of himself so he doesn't trouble his brother.

We also discussed some things but right now we are going to show them in the future stories.

Next up is sonicspeed6ro and his OC: Psyonix the hedgehog. Psyonix Hedgehog is a red hedgehog and the tips of his spines are a darker shade of red. His pupils are cyan. His top spines are like sonic, and his middle spine is like shadows, but it doesn't go up as much and his bottom spine is like sonic's, once again.

He has white chest fur. His gloves are cyan and he has red inhibitor rings. His personality is mostly serious and bored when nothing's happening. He mostly trains with his brothers and shadow. But when he's at parties, he cant help the feeling to let loose and have some fun.

Equestrian form: Gonna make it quick. He is a light red unicorn, and has blue eyes and still the same personality as his mobian form. His cutie mark is a burning fire. He's 16 Not as fast as his mobian form, but can increase his speed with Unicorn magic. And is almost able to reach cobalts speed (If you had read the First Story back a year ago, you would otherwise know him as Sonic as a pony), and is little bit faster than rainbow dash. (Beat her in a race by 3 seconds!)

He also said: I'm actually really excited to see a community of people entering their own creations into a story to interact with each other.

Me: Me too as well.

Here is another OC: Name: Moonlight Arc Age: 18 (Born Unknown)  
Appearance: In Mobian Form, he is a slight dark blue hedgehog, he has a less-visible purple streaks in the sides of his quills. His eyes are naturally navy blue. He has a glove that looked like Shadow's but without the Inhibitor rings, and shoes is mainly has the color of black and also looks like Shadow's but doesn't have the exhaustion, the metal rear is color white. He wears a dark purple jacket. He has Silver's fur on his chest.

In Equestrian form, he is just a unicorn. He has a lighter shade of blue skin and the dark blue mane with the purple streaks. His cutie mark... well, naturally it's my profile picture, in details, it's a blue crescent moon in a form of convex with a six-point dark star in the middle, and in the middle of the star is a four-point lighter star.

Relationships: Father and Mother are unknown, Twinkle Husk (Aunt) Arcane Flare (Uncle) Star Blossom (Sister) Wind Talker (Mentor and Best Friend) Chrono Maximum (Former Mentor and Arch Nemesis)

Likes: Peace and Calm, saving others and helping them, music, stars/constellation, nature, mystery, animals and adventure Dislikes: Bullies, enemies, painful memories, annoyed, puns, and anything that has a negative attitude

Abilities: He has an ability of using magic even with in his Mobian form. He has a magic that uses light and mainly based off from stars. The power can be increased through emotions and the time itself. The power of the magic grew stronger in the night but having that power is uncontrollable. He is also good at swords and extremely on hand-to-hand combat. He is also good at sneaking and performing surprise attacks.

Description: Moonlight is a far different being in both worlds. His magic is said to be dangerous if not controlled normally. Due to his magic, he was left alone and became isolated with no friends to talk to except his sister. Rumors even said that he was abandon by his parents due to how dangerous he can be. Also he doesn't even remember his parents when was young along with him is his sister being a baby. He is an anti-social but talks normally when he performs or suggest a plan or an idea. His anti form was the thing he fears the most since it always looks for destruction, and still unknown for it to appears. He is powerful enough to destroy planets if he intend to with the use of magic and capable of flying to speed of lights if he manage to master his magic. He maybe dangerous but deep down, he always have a soft spot for laughter and happiness.

And like the others, they have been accepted!

Another OC: OC name is Shilveric the hedgehog, fur color is dark gray with silver striped quills. Followed by grayish eye on his left side and a yellow eye on the other He is a synthetic android born in the year 2039 in Eggman's home base as an experiment to combine the speed of Sonic, the strength of Shadow, and the ESP powers of Silver to create the perfect fighting machine. However, he realized that his existence was meant for destruction, so he went rogue and escape Eggman's lair as he was doing tests on him, but he does not have the ability to show emotion yet. He now tries to hide in the plain sights of Station Square wearing nothing but a black cloak, helping the needy. His powers and abilities are not in par with the originals, its more a balance between the three of them. In his Equestrian form he is a unicorn with similar dark gray fur and a silver mane topped with a black chaos emerald for a cutie mark. Surprisingly, he is flesh be bones in this form, and he'll do anything to save whoever Is in a tight spot. By his appearance, he seems threatening, but in the inside, they make themselves think twice. By Solaris 321

And your accepted as well!

Our first female OC goes to Yelena Engler. This is what she said: Yelena Engler Age: 10 Gender: Female Appearance: In Mobian form she is an black hedgehog with a white muzzle and the classical red running shoes. She has ocean blue eyes and white gloves, and all around her whole body, she has little blood and scoff marks.  
In Equestrian form she is a tan pony with a brown curly mane that only goes down to the bottom of her neck, she is a Pegasus pony with a bow attached to her back hair that goes down to the floor. (the back hair) The pony once again has ocean blue eyes and has a top hat that looks like a watermelon only the strap is red while the rest has a dark green and light green pattern. She has no cutie mark and will never get one, and she isn't to worried about that.  
Relationship: Rommel (father-hedgehog), Nancy (mother-bunny), Magnus (brother-bird), Beritto (robotic puppy made by Yelena). [now don't question how from a hedgehog and bunny can make a full hedgehog and a full bird, it just happened and no cheating happened] Likes: Family, drawing, writing mixed fantasies, inventing, moulding, giving, selfless people.  
Dislikes: bullies, selfish people, thefts, interrupters, drunks.  
Abilities: super speed and telekinesis.  
Description: Yelena Engler was a normal hedge until at class one day, she was taught about the alternate universes, she grew attached to them and tried to create a link between their world and hers. Her family tried their best to support her as best as they could, but failed to be able to pay for the units she was trying to use, but she kept building with extremely cheap items and prayed that it worked. The store where she was getting her items from had a very selfless store clerk and gave her the parts for free as long as she worked at the store and put it out for display. She agreed and worked as hard as she could, during that time she had become very socially awkward and only talked to her family and the store clerk, her robotic puppy came in use as they helped by handing her tools, drinks, and foods that her family had cooked for her. After months of work, she had finished and put the portal into test trials, she got ready to go and when she went in, she found that she was a pony, and put the portal in success. Many mobians had tried it and loved the results, the store had grew famous and the store clerk was given the praises, but Yelena did not care. She got no love, but she enjoyed being thown to the back of the bus.  
Yelena is a very selfless person and has little to no friends, but that does not bother her. She is happy with being lonely, but at least her robotic puppy stays with her wherever she goes. Yelena is socially awkward and loves to go on adventures with her puppy, she waves to everyone she sees even though she is socially awkward, but whenever someone starts to speak to her, she just runs away avoiding eye contact from them. She suffers from depression and occasionally yells at herself from running away from others, and she does not cut, she just punches herself and sometimes blood comes out. No one bothers to ask if she is okay because she runs away before they can, but after all these years of not speaking, she has lost her vocal box so she could not speak if she tried.

...What the actual hell did I make, as you can tell, I enjoy torturing my characters. But she get less awkward around people as she meets some friends. I don't care of mind if you regect my character, I would too. But thank you for letting me do this, it was my first ever time, and possibly the last.

Me: Well, to be honest, I love torturing my characters, sometimes with puns, other times actually physical and mental damage, but what the heck? I don't care. You are in the story!

And that's all folks! See ya…

Pinkie Pie: BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!

Me: WHAT!? Don't tell me…

Pinkie Pie: LAST SECOND DONATION!

Me: Fine…. Let's get on with the program. (Right now I have zero energy. Mom is going to yell at me soon….)

Guest chapter 1 . 1min ago Name: MegaMan N, N for short ps. it's ponounst en Age:12 (born year 2006) Appearance: A blue hedgehog with SA2 shoes that are green white gloves on the right glove is a blue cysistal as a red sripe on the right side of is face ps. is a hedgehog in both worlds another ps. i have meny oc's that are sated in Relationship Relationship:MegaMan D (Father) Grace (stepmother) Lily (mother) Megaman J (stepbrother) MegaWoman R (stepsister) Infinite (Uncle) Dark N(dark copy) MegaWoman B (Friend and secret love on his side and her's) Likes:chocolet and lots of ather suff hates: swears ps. DO NOT MAKE HIM SAY ONE! Abilities:sonic Abilities mario Abilities ffxv Abilities as a power suit with all upgrades as a sword named the manarda it can hert all evil also as a keyblade can say copyrighted suff wiht out being sued spider_man Abilities thanks to a good simbeote Xenoblade Conicles Abilities megaman Abilities if ti is not clear can travle thow universal dimensions Descriptions: is the prince of dimensions is friends whit everyhero from the universal dimensions statid above and his dad is a pototype of a megaman that can grow like a person and MegaMan N is the finusht vertion and so are his siblings and his mon is an oc that is Infinite's sister which that makes him N's Uncle.

Me: WHat?

Guest chapter 1 . seconds ago I forgot to mention some abilites for N(which is MegaMan N for short) he can anime fall and talk in the fourth wall which means talking to you

Pinkie Pie is staring right at your soul kid. Watch out.

Guest chapter 1 . seconds ago agnin forgot to mention that N is alergic to tree nuts and if you whatch ultimate spider man than you know he talks in the fourth wall it freezes time

Me: Uhhhhh….

Guest chapter 1 . seconds ago o and for N he looks like sonic but smaller and everything from appearance

Me and Pinkie: Errrr….

Guest chapter 1 . seconds ago and as blue eyes

Me: And he is reje….

Pinkie Pie: I override your comment Shadic!

Me: But….

Pinkie Pie: On to the next round!

(To Be Continued Starts to play)

Me: Oh c'mon Pinkie! I didn't understand half of what he said!

Pinkie: Well I understand it! But to avoid confusion, cause Infinite, if we're talking about the same Infinite, is going to be used later in the story, so we'll say that that OC's mother, who is Infinite's sister, was only born in only a few dimensions, and not the main ones, okay pal?

Me: Fine. Anyways, I think this is the end. Shadic SparkDash (aka Shadic Midnight Blitzer)

Pinkie: When did you change your name?

Me: I like to keep things hidden. Shadic logging out! 


	3. Short interruption by guest

Me: This kid.

Pinkie Pie: What?

Shadic shoves comment towards Pinkie. Her eyes widen.

Pinkie: WHAT!?

Shadic: Exactly.

Guest chapter 1 . right now Name:Dark N (Like N it is ponounst en)  
Age:12 (born year 2006 but teckneckly 2012 becous thats when he appeared)  
Gender: male (MegaMan N is a male to but i for got to say that) Appearance:he is a wolf as a robotic right eye and leg but as a robotic left arm (that holds the phantom ruby)has shadow shoes and whers contatc lenses but when go ing to bed whers glasses( and is a wolf in both worlds)  
Relationship: Dark D (father) Devil (stepmother) twilight sparkle's mom (mother)(I'm talking about the equestria girls twilight I'll exspanine in Description) Dark J (stepbrother) Dark R (stepsister) MegaMan N (the one Dark N is coping) twilight sparkle (stepsister) (I'm also talking about the equestria girls twilight agene in Description) Likes:tree nuts (manely potasios Hates: swears (SAME AS N DO NOT MAKE HIM SWEAR OR I'LL SU YOU!)(i was jokeing about suing you)  
Abilities: same as N exspt the Xenobale suff and he has a keyblade as a hevy sword and two daggers that can be used as ton fa and keap there sharp eage and boost him to hit his enemims which also cut them severly Description: Dark N is a demon he is a friend to evrybody in all the universal dimensions (a universal dimension is a universe of dimensions) alright time to explain this (twilight sparkle's mom) (mother) (twilight sparkle (stepsister)) well Dark N's dad maried twilight sparkle's mom and then after Dark N was bore thae divorst and twilight dose not know althow Dark N figured it out when hi started looking into his past (same whith MegaMan Nand his mom) Dark N was allied with evil until 2013 when he saved N from falling into lava and now he is good(note he is rich)

Pinkie Pie faints.

Guest chapter 1 . right now I am having a brain toll so I am not submiting any more Ocs

Shadic: Thank goodness that happened. In my opinion kid, this makes, no sense. I passed the previous one, but this is taking it to the next level. Again, your just pressing your luck. I'll make sure to place this as an alternative dimension thing where there is only one dimension where this wacky stuff is happening, cause look at Pinkie, you gave her a seizure.

Pinkie: Twilight's mother… was… married.

Shadic: I believe she is faking it, but still, good job at destroying her mind.

Pinkie just suddenly jumps up.

Pinkie: I think your going to be accepted, but please don't blow our minds up. Please. Pinkie Promise.

Shadic: Anyways, this short interruption has finished.

Please kid, comment when there is at least a few more OC in too. 


	4. Short thing

Hello fanfiction readers, just want to make a quick message that I might not be posting for a long time because _somebody has been spamming messages to me! CREATOR!_

Anyways, I also not using my computer a lot, so sorry for the wait. I'll post as soon as I can. Pinkie Promise. Anyways, next time I'll be posting some things and hopefully post the first chapter of the first three stories. Bye.


	5. Status 2

Hello fanfiction friends. This is Shadic SparkDash. Though I would like to show the answers that some of our fellow members gave, and some new OCs, because there was so many comments and PMs, it is making the job difficult, so I'm trying to figure all things out. There are 42 messages now and probably will increase, so I'll do this quick. And some quick rule changes.

Since I'm planning to place all of your OC in all of my stories as hard as I can, when you choose a story, that's the one you want to be in the most.

Your character must have a way to make sense according to all types of Sonic elements and all types of Friendship is Magic elements. The type of elements being referred are the TV shows, Comics, Games, and Movies, and any other type of available information given by authorities that may cause your character to be controversial and impossible. I'll try to find ways to help your character go into the story using parallel dimensions if they are a little controversial, but if it's so controversial or doesn't makes sense, its out or it will have a lower role, or I'll have to change some things about your character. I'm referring to you, Creator, and even though I'll make your OCs Dimensional Partrolers, their family ties would change, cause it just simply would destroy the whole plot.

I have an ideas for more stories. Comment down below if you want me to make them cannon.

Time Disruption: Wanted (What does one second change anything when in the time force? Well, enough to cause our would be hero to be incriminated for a crime he didn't commit. How will this one second change the course of time, and is there anyway to reverse it?)

Time Disruption: The CMC Adventures (How can one fox boy change somepony's life? Join in with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Kimeters Prower as they go through many different adventures throughout the years.)

Time Disruption: The Other World (During one of the CMC adventure's, Scootaloo accidentally stumbled upon Kimeter's own version of the TARDIS, and accidentally sended all of them to another world. In order to find the lost Crusaders, the Mane 6 and Team Chaotix must travel to the world that the CMC fell into, a very familiar world, that has been tarnished by war and misery, ever since their heroes disappeared. It's up to the heroes to restore this world and to save the CMC, before it's too late.

Time Disruption: The Blood King's Arrival (A new supervillain has arrived to Equestria, a very powerful vampony, that threatens to conquer and destroy Equestria. The heroes fought, and lost. Even their most powerful fusion fighter, Light Spectrum, the fusion of Midnight Shadow, Twilight Sparkle, and Silver Light, failed against this new villain and his invading force. Their friendship is at a breaking point. Everything seemed to be lost when they received information about how to defeat him. They must cross their continent to a hidden place, where the original heroes that defeat this King lay. They must unite with the wolves of the other world. Time is running out for both Equestria and Light Spectrum, and only their friendship can hold them together through this rough time.)

Time Disruption: A Wolf's Insanity (Sonic Blitzer (aka Cobalt Spikes) never thought that the curse he received from Nightmare Moon when he restored her, would be anything dangerous, especially since Shadic handed him a necklace that would control his wolf instincts. But when the moon suddenly turned red and stopped moving when the Royal Sisters were attacked and are slowly dying by a sword codenamed Dragon's Edict (aka Vampire Fang, One-Hitter, etc.) and a dark being from the Underworld rises up, its up to the rest to restore Sonic Blitzer, before he becomes a full wolf serial killer for the rest of his life.

Time Disruption: Painful Howls of the NIght (Sequel to A Wolf's Insanity. Sonic Blitzer sadly passed away at some point, a sacrifice he made so that everypony could continue to living on. Rainbow is torn apart from her emotions, isolating herself from her friends. She was visiting Sonic Blitzer's grave, when all of a sudden she is attacked by a wolf. Though she didn't receive any serious injury, every night since then, she always dream of the wolf's emerald eyes. Nothing much changed, but soon everypony realized something was wrong with Rainbow when she suddenly attack Twilight who was visiting her. This is not the only problem, as soon Equestria is being attacked by a huge number of unidentified creatures. And it was right then, in the midst of chaos, when Rainbow suddenly realized that only she can make things right, even if it means to fight and maybe even kill the one she loved.)

Time Disruption: The Blood War (Sequel to Painful Howls of the Night and the unofficial sequel to The Blood King's Arrival. After Sonic and Rainbow were reunited once again, a new threat rises. Somehow, The Blood King's blood had entered into a pony, and soon a vampony infection starts to happen, while a wolf infection also is spreading as well. The two forces clash, with Equestria in the middle, and it's up to the heroes to stop this madness before they get infected and go against each other as well.)

Time Disruption: All Hail to the New Alpha! (Sequel to The Blood War. Time passed and soon a new wolf, a alpha, is born. How will he interact with Equestria, and how will this change the course of time?)

Next time, I'll add more ideas. In the meantime, OC REQUEST TIME!

Solaris 321: Let me answer all of the questions reading my OC based on the order of questions.  
1\. Shilveric can go into a super Saiyan state where his typical color scheme gets inverted (Light gray fur with black stipped quills) and inverted eye colors while being enveloped in a white aura (Same thing as in pony form). He can also go into a Kaio-ken like state by overclocking his own system for a short amount of time

2\. Most of his powers come from his android features like scanning long distance areas for objects and creatures. Also, he can elaborate on complex situations and resolve them in a limited amount of time. In unicorn form, he can cast virtually any type of spell just be flipping through pages of a book with his photographic memory.

3\. My character will most likely be paired up with someone who completely understands his existence and can cope with his true purpose (Or just do whatever you want with him about romance)  
4\. His spirit animal would be a snake.

5\. His brawl one liner would be something like this, "I'll give it my all!" or, "I'll stop at nothing to protect the weak!"

6\. "When worlds merge," is the story I've picked for my OC to be in. I will make any updates that have to do with this specific topic so that I could see if my OC can become part of those

Thank you for that extra information. The story you've picked I'll plan to you in there as much as I can. You can still enter the other stories still. Anyways….

?: Hey Shadic!

Shadic: GAH! SIS!

SparkDash: Sorry. It's just that this seems interesting. Could I help?

Shadic: Uhgh. FINE! But please! No funny business!

SparkDash: Okay :)

From: 1980's (Guest) -

1980's:Name: Cuntcrusher

Age: 0.6 decades (artificially made)

race: Red, white and blue Alicorn with severe schizophrenia. Borderlands Psycho mentality.

Gender: M

Likes: Neutering, psychedelic mushrooms and slit bellies.

Dislikes: Mumble rap, mainstream music, k-pop.

Description: Earth is dying and humanity must kill all the gullible idiots. Long live a global Theocracy.

Spark Dash: Let me guess. This doesn't have much information.

Shadic: Yes, it doesn't. It doesn't even make sense. Rejected.

(Sad Violin Music starts to play)

Spark Dash: Oof. This is going to be long.

Name: Mayhem Alias: N/A Appearance: He appears as Anthromorphic dragon. He had black scales all over his body with body with purple spines and slitted eyes with two different colored eyes. one yellow, the other blue. He has purple underbelly. On his head were giant dark purple spikes that went all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. His tail which is long enough to touch the ground poked out of the hole in the back of his pants. Ended near the tip of tail which ended with an with spade at the end of it. His chin was square, jawline was like chiseled rock, narrow, reptilian muzzle. His muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way. He has Black scaled snout with two nostrils on the end of it, with razor sharp fangs. His muzzle was several inches longer and sharp claws tipped his hands and feet. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with a purple sweatshirt. On his claws he wore finger less biker gloves and had Blue cargo pants that stopped right it his ankle. Species: Dragon Height: 6'2" Weight: 192 lbs Age: Over 5 million years Gender: Male Personality: Mayhem is cocky, extremely arrogant, but overall a nice guy once you get to know him. He tends to be extremely overconfident and so assured of his own invincibility. Mayhem possesses a very questionnaire sense of humor, which is strengthened by his powers of reality bending. He seems to have a rather sadistic side to him, such as laughs at other's dismays. He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back fraction of his true power. Mayhem is also prone to carelessness sees himself invincible, leads him to believe no force in the multiverse could challenge him. Despite his childish and playful tendencies, he is a dangerous entity to ignore, as his god-like abilities allow him to bend reality to his whim, making him a truly terrifying opponent Hobbies/Interests: Music, adventuring,flying,Dimensional Traveling, Time Traveling,Enjoys plays video games and Space Traveling.  
Goal: Do whatever he wants.  
Background and History: Not much is known about Mayhem's past other than the fact that he doing whatever he wants to ease his boredom.  
Powers/Abilities/Skills as Mayhem: Nigh Omnipotence: Power to possess ultimate power, with certain limitations.  
Absolute Will: The power to manipulate all of creation using nothing but pure willpower.  
Biological Manipulation: The power to manipulate all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. Cosmic Manipulation: The power to manipulate all cosmic forces.  
Creation. The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. Cosmic Creation. The power to create on a cosmic scale.  
Life Creation. The ability to create living beings Destruction. The power to unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness Flawless Restoration. The ability to heal/mend all kinds of damage, including mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical. Absolute Restoration. The ability to restore anything back to its natural/original state.  
Absolute Recreation. The power to perfectly recreate anything/everything in the exact state it was in when it was destroyed.  
Resurrection. The power to bring the deceased back to life. Meta Matter Manipulation. The power to manipulate any/all types of matter.  
Meta Space-Time Manipulation. The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum of every reality. Absolute Invulnerability: The power to be immune to any kind of damage.  
Immortality. The power to never die.  
Nigh Omnipresence. The power to almost be everywhere in existence at once Nigh Omniscience. Power to know almost everything in existence.  
Nothingness Manipulation. The power to manipulate nothingness.  
Magic Transcendence. The ability to transcend the rules of magic. Omnilingualism. The power to instantly learn, speak and understand any language fluently. Omni-Element Manipulation. The ability to manipulate all the elements.  
Omni-Energy Manipulation. The ability to manipulate all forms of energy.  
Oneiric Reality Manipulation. The power to warp reality via dreams Psionic Manipulation. The ability to possess all existing psychic/psionic/mental powers Reality Warping. The ability to manipulate reality.  
Science-Magic Ascendancy. The power to have capabilities beyond science and magic.  
Omni-Magic. The power to use all forms of magic. power to transform and reshape the form of one's body.  
Omnifarious. The power to shapeshift without limit.  
Spatial-Temporal Lock. Power to exist outside of space and time. Omnilock. The power to exist outside of everything. Absolute Condition. The power to possess absolute physical and mental condition.  
Superpower Manipulation. The power to manipulate superpowers.  
Transmutation. The power to alter the forms/structure of beings/objects. Unfettered Body. The power to live forever without being able to be physically harmed.  
Absolute Psionic Power. The power to possess absolute psychic power. Answer Manipulation. The power to change, control, and manipulate the answer to any question Omni-Magic: The power to use all forms of magic Physical Godhood: The ability to be a Physical God. Psychopotence: The ability to wield ultimate power with one's mind. Quantum Manipulation: The ability to manipulate quantum physics in photons, atoms, and atomic-scale objects.  
Subjective Reality: The ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality.  
Tetralogy : The power to have absolute control over Science, Magic, Divinity and Philosophy as one single united force.  
Transcendent Science. The ability to use the ultimate form of science.  
Truth Manipulation. The ability to control the Truth in anything. Universal Manipulation. The ability to manipulate everything within the entire universe Zenith. The power to ascend to the maximum stage of power. Ultipotence: The ability to possess ultimate/endless raw power. Rule Bending: The power to bend the laws of reality. Cartoon Physics: The ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe.  
Physics Manipulation: Power to manipulate the laws of physics.  
Logic Manipulation: The power to manipulate the rules of logic.  
Logic Defiance: The power to ignore logic/reason.  
Perspective Manipulation: The ability to manipulate all perspectives. Matter Ingestion: The power to consume and digest any substance without injury.  
Power Via Gesture: The ability to manifest/use supernatural abilities/powers through gestures.

SparkDash: Hey Shadic! This seems to be a good rival for you!

Shadic: Ya, Ya, I'm more immortal than any inmortal. Pass him.

SparkDash: What do you mean? Reject him or accept him?

Shadic: Accept him.

SparkDash: I believe this is from Ivan Diaz

Guest: I like SS3 but removing the excessively long part of the hair, his spiritual animal would be the legendary dragon that has four eyes. And one more thing, when it is in its super form, its fur turns white, the part of its feet up to the knees and the hands until the elbows are covered with blue crystals and it is able to create a sword and a cannon in both hands and his eyes that were previously brown turn red and a cross in the center.

SparkDash: Can't be sure since there are now two dragons. Please Ivan and Mayhem, verify if it's you. The next is from Yelena Engler

I'll answer these questions to...  
Dragon Ball series, none. Never watched show, never will! NONE! not doing one, sorry.  
Superpower, already said this, super speed and telekinesis.  
Dating, none. I want my oc to have no one to love.  
Spirit animal, a freaking Butterfly! Even for fighting, a freaking Butterfly!  
Brawl line, "If girls can't fight, why not give up and bow to the queen. Cause this is gonna be a royal beat down!"  
Story to appear, The first story, The sixth story and/or The eleventh story, but if in sixth she would believe (the real) King Sombra. ...I did it but just did not want to have any Goku powers (not interested), and as I said before that I love to torture my characters, I dont want them to have any love interests either.

SparkDash: I think this is the coolest brawl line so far.

Shadic: Tsk. Its because your a girl, that's why.

SparkDash: Can't wait when Nightmare is like "You girls can't beat me!" and Yelena Engler is like "If girls can't fight, why not give up and bow to the queen. Cause this is going to be a royal…."

Shadic: You're copying exactly what she is saying.

SparkDash: oops. But still, you can't deny that this is good.

Shadic: What if I say no?

SparkDash: Then your going to taste the rainbow.

Shadic: Uhgh! FINE! This is the best brawl line so far! Are you happy!?

SparkDash: I won't be completely happy until you satisfy my desires.

Shadic facepalms: Continue sis or I'll Chaos Control you out of here.

Spark Dash: Fine.

?: Wait, so are you sure that you don't want a character to date Yelena Engler? That's sad, I wanted Miles to have a family with her.

Miles: Wait, WHAT?! SOUND BLASTER!

Sound Blaster: I can imagine it right now. Don't worry, I'll help you with anything! Maybe even you're first time!

Miles: I HAD ENOUGH! TAKE THIS! ARM CANNON!

Sound Blaster: AHHH! (Sound Blaster runs and Miles chases him.)

Shadic: Whatever. Let's continue.

shayclov391: I'll answer mine then

1\. I haven't watch the show to understand it, so I guess none, sorry

2\. His eyes change colour from brown to magenta (he calls it nighmare eyes) if you stare at it for long it will show your worst fear making you paralysed, he also ahve the abilty to turn as a shadow, so his whole body will be pitch back like a shadow the only thing that is different is his nightmare eyes (it can active wheter in his shadow form or not) in his shadow form, he can move very fast, and litterally hide on your shadow for a sneak attack

3\. Pair up? Hmm... I think for now none, he is not interested in dating, but if he does, he wants someone who would understand his situations and help him, they also have to be caring towards others

4\. Spirit animal, it will be a fox, like sneaky, and mischievous at fighting

5\. Brawl line, "let's see your worst fear" and "for my brother and my friends I will protect them no matter what"

6\. Story appear, chapter 7 he can be a help figgting nightmare moon

SparkDash: Okay. Another worthy opponent for you Shadic. Now who is this person?

Guest: The fifth story. and I would say that when my OC meets the wolf versions of the mane six I would act calmly with them (I believe this is either one of the wolf OC or Ivan. Please verify it.)

Then this kid (CREATOR!) Appears once again to ruin our life.

Guest: MegaMan N:Hi pinkie it's a me N Dark N: OH you did not just do that MegaMan N:Oh yes I did (Dark N face palms)  
Hi it's me he ? (that is not my real name but if i did say it i whold get in troble) I'm about to post One more oc but that is it ok byeeeeeeeeeeeee Wor wecome :sorry I'm posting anthor oc ok byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

SparkDash: Now I understand your pain.

Guest::MegaWoman B (B for short)  
Age:13 (bron Year 2005)  
Gender: female Appearance:Think of a perpel sonic with short qills and blaze shoes and also blueish gloves (is a hedgehog in both worlds)  
Relationship:?(father)?(mother)Blaze(mother Figur)MegaMan N(Best friend and secret love interest on her side and his)  
Likes:Caramel Hates:swears (pelese do not make her say one)  
Abilities:Same as N but useds laces Description:Does not know her origenal family so at a very yonge age blaze took her in and later was told the story of Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Advencur and later after that was sucked into a blue portal (which is the color of N's portals) and her adventorns started MegaMan N:Yeah kind of a surperise for me to remember that it is the twilight from equestria girls and i am curentle talking in the fw(fw means fourth wall) and evrything is fronzen so yay.  
Dark N:OH WILL YOU UN FREEZE THINGS NOW!

Shadic and SparkDash: We agree.

MegaMan N:Ok ok I'll do it just quit shouting(unfreezes)BOOYAKASHA!  
MegaMan N:PINKIE I TOLD YOU THIS ON THAT FAKE FRIENDSHIP ADVENTURE THAT DISCORD MADE AND NO IT IS THE SAME ONE AS SONIC FORCES!

Shadic and SparkDash: What?

Dark N: calm down N it's just a lable MegaMan N:NO IT IS NOT!  
(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)  
Dark N:Ok N is have a breck down so yea oh and the beeping was our audio camra becking down it was not a swear bye

Shadic and SparkDash: Yaaaaaa (New comment appears) Aww…..  
MegaMan N:Were going with story 2 Dark N:Yeup MegaWoman B:Yes thats right Pinkie:Whow I acchely expecte 3 MegaMan N Dark N and MegaWoman B:PINKIE GET OUT OF HERE!  
Pinkie:Okydokykoki

Shadic: Great going Pinkie! (Everypony high-fived each other.)

:MegaMan N:fw time!  
Dark N:please no.  
MegaMan N:"please no" that is what you soud like HA!  
(dashes)  
Dark N:GET BACK HERE!

Sound Blaster: OHHHHHHH ROASTED!

Miles: I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU!

Sound Blaster runs away.

MegaMan N:HAY OH wana here a song from our band the Megas (play when can i see you again)

Sound Blaster: Okay.

(Playing Song From The Megas)

Miles: HEY I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU!

MegaMan N:Man that is good music.  
Dark N:For once N is right MegaMan N:Whada mean "of once" Darken(that is our nickname for Dark N.)  
MegaWoman B:N is right that is our nickname for him (N and B dash)  
Dark N:HEY YOU TO GET BACK HERE!

Sound Blaster: NANI!?

Run.

Sound Blaster runs from Miles, again.

MegaMan N:If you are wondering about ho plays what insroment I play a gutar that can chane it's sound for instanst (bango nosie) and also (rock gitar noise) and many more Darken i mean Dark N plays the drums and B plays an electric keybord and B as a pet Chao that as whached 3 Godzilla moves so he is named Chaozilla and he plays a dubstep thing I'm not sure what it is relly call thoung J and R are backup dancers ok but sometimes thea help Chaozilla or CZ for short ok time for anuter song o we all sing depending on the song sometimes i sing alone sometimes we sing together sometimes 2 of us sing o and to mach the origenal singer we use vioce changers ok time to sind for this one Me and B sing (play A good time)

SparkDash: I did not get anything from that.

Sound Blaster: Me neither.

Shadic: I wish that Spongebob could just right now do that time card thing right now.

A Few Messages Later….

MegMan N:That was AWSOME WHEW!  
Dark N: it was wasentit?  
MegaWoman B:YEA IT WAS!  
MegMan N:It was and to Shadic if that is your real name for Dark N mom you kniw what I'll let Dark N say "it"  
Dark N:WHY WHY WHY WHY DO YOU HATE THIS OK AT FRIST OUR CREATEOR 3 DAYS AGO HAD A IDEA TO TOTALLY MIX UP OUR BRAINS WHIT THIS AND YOU WHAT TO RUEN IT I WHAT TO COME INTO THE REAL WORLD AND PUNCH YOU!  
MegMan N:Yea mite what to change your mind about botH YOUR THINGS!  
MegMan N:ok our keep it and pinkie will anoi you forever ok ok!

chimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherry...

A Few Messages Later…

Chimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrycha…

Sound Blaster: WHAT THE BU….. ( Atomic Bomb goes off)

Shadic: Oh thank goodness somepony else responded.

sonicspeed6r0:I dont think I mentioned much of Psyonix's family and friends. He has two brothers, both hedgehogs. His mum and dad are still alive and well. Living PEACEFULLY AND NOT BEING TERRORIZED IN A HOUSE RIGHT NOW. -cough cough-

Spark Dash: Ooookay?

MegaMan N:SEE WHAT I MEAN ANOINING O AND I AM YELLING BECAUSE I HAVE EARMUFFS ON!  
(Pinkie chanting chimicherrychanga)  
Dark N:N WHAT IS THA- O COME ON!  
(Dark N takes earmuffs off of N)  
MegaMan N:O not as loud as i expsected Pinkie:chimicherrychangachimicherrychangachimicherrychanga

Sound Blaster: This message has been cut due to length.

So I'v been posting those reviews to show you how thea act ok ok byeeeeeeee

Shadic: Sound Blaster. (Narrows eyes) Send…. Thee nuke!

Sound Blaster: TACTICAL NUKE! INCOMING! (Nuke theme) Beep, beep, bep, bep, bep, bebebeebebebeeebebebebebebe

You: WHAT THE BU…. (NUKE blew up Creator. Kids from the world cheer sound effect)

(Sad Violin Music plays as Kid's last messages go through.)

Create:HEY OH Create here o you may have know tised i changed my thing from 16 of theas - ? to Create so yea can you not call me and i quote "kid" ok if it is a yes than thanks Ps. call me Create

MegaMan N:He knows it makes no sense that is exactly why he did it o i saw our review for Sonic and friends: Into a magical world ok byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-  
Dark N:MEGAMAN N I AM TRING TO SLEEP!  
MegaMan N:okidokiloki :p

From Guest (Different one. Finally)

character name: oak flower race: earth pony gender: male special talent: Herbalist and gardener (you have x? here make tea with this that and the other, all of which i grew in this garden)  
character traits: patience, enjoys helping others, generally cheerful.  
character flaws: his temper may be slow to get started but his anger can burn a long, long time. His thought process can be surprisingly dark and grim at times ( If someone were to mix A with B, the result would be highly toxic and probably kill you, horribly).  
Hobbies:enjoys pranking others (things he knows to be harmless).

SparkDash: If you, Oak Flower, can think of more things about him, then your OC would be at a higher rank. In the meantime, he will appear in some instances.

Okay that all of now….

(Beethoven's 5th symphony plays as there is more messages.)

Create:MegaMan N:Good mornin stop uor storin man that was a good breckfast and i was starvi-  
Dark N:N THIS IS AN EYMERGENSCY JACK IS MISSING MegaMan N:your pet snake or metroid?  
Dark N:Mertroid MegaMan N:THIS IS AN EMERGENCE AND THERE IS NO TIME FOR GRAMER IF YOU SEE HIM don't kill him or you will be coverd in X Parasites ok ok

Shadic looks down. Oh, here he is. Let me help you….

(In the Human World)

Creator is typing on his computer, trying to disturb Shadic SparkDash, when all of a sudden, he sees Shadic holding Jack, right in front of his computer screen. His eyes widen as Sound Blaster says, "Oh hell no!". Then Shadic throws Jack through the computer screen, right when Creator yells "WHAT THE BUC…." Before his house blows up. :)

Create:MegaMan N:Uh i have a question about Pinkie is she the one from equestria girl or friendship is magic and fine I will pinkie promise along with Darken and B MegaMan N Dark N and MegaWoman B:Cross our hearts and hope to fly stick a cupcake in our eyes OW CUPCAKE IN OUR EYES!

Pinkie Pie starts jumping. "I'm Pinkie Pie from the FiM series. I would love to see you again!

Ok time to show a trasformation of the 3 oc i posted now begen o and sometimes Dark N is called Dark (N,B,and Dark are walkind in equestria and N is lisoning to the power randers ninja steel theme song)  
Dark N:N I don't know how you lison to that we are the best power rangers there are!  
MegaMan N:SHH I know but remember we can't let anybody know!  
MegaWoman B:Oh don't be so up tite you knwo we do it to proect others.  
(just as he said that skelys showed up)  
Skely:GIVE US YOUR POWER!  
MegaMan N:ok you want it YOU GOT IT IT'S MORHIN TIME!  
(just as he said that thea morphed)  
N,B,and Dark:POWER RANGERS DIMENSION FORCE!  
(after the battel thea unmorphed)  
MegaMan N:That was some good exersize.  
Dark N:Yeap.  
MegaWoman B:It was.  
SparkDash: ?

Shadic: I know right? CHECK YOUR GRAMMAR….

Sound Blaster: For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me. Not like it's hurt me before.

Everyone stares at him.

Sound Blaster: What?

Create:MegaMan N:ARE YOU REDY TO ROCK!  
Crowd:YES WE ARE!  
(play live and learn)  
MegaMan N:AW YEA BOI THAT WAS EPIC WHO HO Dark N:Yea it was!  
MegaWoman B:It was doblue epic

SparkDash: Hey Shadic, ain't that your theme song that everypony is placing.

Shadic: No, that's the theme when Sonic and Shadow team up.

SparkDash: But its still your favorite?

Shadic: Yes sis, it is.

Creator: Pinkie I have to say this you are coukou I mean Twilight's mom had to be married because if she wasn't Twilight whoud not have been born.

Shadic: No, your the cuckoo one. She was clearly referring to your OC that before Twilight (and Shining Armor ) were born, her mother already had kids, which is non cannon. So….

Sound Blaster: GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHH! ROASTED! (Hyper Man 2 Just can't believe the roast!)OHHHHHH!

Creator:You know if you do any romance you shoud do a sonic/twilight becaus a sonic/rainbow dash is what pepel will expect ok just an opinuon

Sound Blaster: I do what I want.

OHHHHHHHHH! TRIPLE ROASTED! OHHHH (MLG HORN!) DAB. DORITOS! MOUNTAIN DEW! OHHHHHH! OHHH!

Reader. (Let's call him John.): So we should expect a Sonic and Rainbow shipping?

Shadic: Well, anything is possible, but, who knows? :)

Moonlight Arc: Excuse me... but I just wanna update the description of my OC, normally I would do this at the review but it seems that "Create" is making sort of commotion that might make this harder to find..

Description: Moonlight is said to be the most different mobian there is. Due to his "magic" being formed, he is most likely treated as different, or have been bullied throughout his days. Although, that didn't stop him. Usually, for calling him different isn't bother him at all. He just accept the fact that he has magic that no other mobian like him had. Without a trace of his parents disappearance. The only tales that he heard from his parents are from his aunt and uncle, though he doesn't believe what he was told by it. He only lives with her sister and both of them tried to keep one another strong independently. Moonlight is very anti-social, he never talks first and he just talks when he was being asked. Mostly, his replies are very short and minimal. But he is a more of action-style character that moves like Shadow. Initially, he often wanted to be alone but sometimes he is afraid. He may act normal and kind, but he is dangerous when he is serious.

Shadic: Thank you for the information. I'll make sure that this was not a waste of time.  
Alright more info,

1\. Moonlight has his Super Saiyan state where in his dark blue skin will change to gray-ish skin and his purple streaks are now much more visible in the form.

2\. His powers won't change throughout any dimensions or universe he is in, it is weird, and like I said in the first part of this. His magic is a light type where in it is base of from stars. For example, he has this magic known as "Star Seeker" which he normally shoots out stars that seeks his opponents.

3\. Pairing up with my character... Normally, and most likely to be pair with someone who understand him. What more is, someone that is capable of understand his past and make him feel alive.

4\. As for his spirit animal, would be a Saber, since he is more of a lonewolf.

5\. His brawl line would be something like... "I fight not for my sake, but for my will", or "Not yet! Not yet... I'm not done yet. I can still fight."

6\. Would be interesting to start of at "How it All Began," since it may connect to Moonlight considering that he has magic already even though he is a mobian.

SparkDash: Hey! I know! You can become friends with Shadic! He's also a lone wolf!

Shadic: Oh, shut up sis. Anyways, I might actually decide to promote you from main character (for one story) to dimension character. (Main character for more than one story). There are also going to be many other OC's in this list that probably will be promoted to be dimensional character. Just sign here.

Create:MegaMan N:Still have not fonud Jack.  
Dark N:I FOUND JACK!  
MegaMan N:Ow my ears and good for you ow.  
Dark N:Did you know that Jack is acshuly a girl MegaMan N:No i did no- ... WHAT!  
Dark N:I know right and also she evolved into a Alpha Metroid for an image here is a link.  
wiki/Metroid

Sound Blaster: Awkward.

:I have a qustion why have you not posted because if you do ot post soon you will lose one reader.

One Chapter Later….

srorry i did not no i was bothering you.

Present Day…..

And now, this is all the OC's and info so far. Comment below for more info, and next time, more story announcements, and some more detail. Bye! See ya guys! 


	6. Status 3-ish

Hello fanfiction readers! It's Shadic and this is Status 3 with new information and announcements.

Hopefully, after you received this message, I would have the first chapter of Time Disruption: How Everything Began, and maybe the first chapters of Time Disruption: When Worlds Merge and Time Disruption: Remembering Our Past ready to post. Or maybe will at least start them soon. I might post chapters somewhere in September. Oh and new story ideas decided to pop up in my mind.

Time Disruption: When The Balance is Thrown. (The universe is tightly hold by light, darkness and its middle point, twilight. These are represented by the heroes Silver Light, Midnight Shadow, and Twilight Sparkle. But when Twilight Sparkle came in contact with a strange device, the balance was thrown off, resulting with Twilight changing into her darkside, Midnight Sparkle (Twivine Sparkle). With the balance out of control, the heroes must find a way to restore Twilight to her good side, before she unleashes her final destructive form once again.)

Once again? What do I mean? Well there is going to be a surprise for you and here is the hint.

Born from pain and darkness, absorbed the dark power from the loved one. Was right, but was rejected by everyone. Saw death itself, her soul was torn. Got mad, became enraged. Only the death of her love could trigger the dark being in her soul, and once that happens, there is no turning back.

If you check this, you'll have an idea of what will happen in Time Disruption: Remembering Our Past, and when it will occur. If you think you have interpreted this, PM me. If you're right then congratulations, you are special!

Adding on, I just realized that some stories can shift, cause after the end of Season 8 and 9, and after some movies, G5 will begin, and many things will change. So stay tuned to this page for any sudden changes.

Speaking of G5, there will be a Time Disruption story over it as well so stay tuned when I'll host it.

Now the reviews….

Create:Hey i have not messeged you in awile and i cant see the fithed thing becaused it is blocked so i was woundering if i can help you think of storys if it is ok with you.

Well, okay Create. PM as much story ideas based on the previous ones and we'll see which will pass or not.

Slayerfenix108:I understand this confusion, so to avoid them, the creator of the OC Iván Diáz, I mean, you can call me Slayerfenix108

Thank you Slayerfenix108, we will stay tuned with you for a long time.

New OC request!

amf studios:name: Midnight Eclipse

relationships: Luna(mentor/mother), sunset shimmer(girlfriend), twilight(rival, classmate), infinite(rival), princess Celestia(aunt), Discord(former allie, enemy), Stormy Seas(best friend), sonic(friend/rival), Shadow(allie/rival).

appearance: in the sonic world he has the appearance of a black cat, with blue streaks and blue markings under his eyes that resemble moons. he wears a dark blue hoodie with a white moon. while in Equestria, he is a black alicorn, with a blue mane covered in golden stars. his wings start black but transition into blue. his horn is blue, and his cutiemark looks like twilight's but blue and covered by a crescent moon, he retains his eyemarkings, and in both worlds his eyes are red. he wears a necklace that bares Luna's symbol

abilities: it depends on the dimensional plane, in equestria he can do anything luna can. he has almost no powers in the sonic. there are two powers he has anywhere, he can hide in the darkness by becoming the shadows of others. he can also enter and influence dreams, because of this Luna calls him, her Prince of Dreams.

age, 14(although he's been in a sleep-like limbo since before nightmare moon, so he's well over 1000.)

likes: the night sky, magic, time to relax, the dream realm, music, art, space, story telling, CATS!

dislikes: sleeping(for good reason), nightmares, trixie, pinkie pie, amy(he find them annoying.)

Now, I already said that there would be no more OC's with Sunset Shimmer as their girlfriend, we already fixed that with Ivan Diaz, and being Luna's son would seriously affect the story….

…...But I can't simply reject this OC! I know that Ivan has already Sunset Shimmer and I already said that shipping is fixed, but then yet again, that's Sunset Shimmer from the Human Dimension, so I think Midnight could take the Equestrian version of Sunset Shimmer from a different dimension. But what about him being Luna's son? That would affect the plot I had for pre-season 4 and the whole story of Time Disruption: Remembering Our Past. Okay, since thankfully the OC's age is 14, (plus 1,000 years in a sleeping limbo but let's ignore that) he could be Luna's third son.

Wait. Third?

Well, you have to wait for Time Disruption: Remembering Our Past (Friendship Is Magic) (The Pre-Season 4 special) (Do Princess Dream of Magical Sheep?) and (The Shadow Play) and Time Disruption: Moonlit Future to learn about this thing. The most biggest thing that I have planned which could be affected by later Seasons of MLP or Movies, and Generation 5, is the Pre-Season 4 Special that I have in mind, right when Twilight becomes an alicorn. Another riddle coming up.

Two Pairs, Two Triplets. All spirits, soon going to war. When both the moon and sun form as one, the biggest spirit battle will happen between these two. Two families will fight, but only one will prevail, the one that sheds all colors of the spectrum, heir of light and darkness, while the heir of pure darkness will only fall more into its namesake. Only the heir of the other family will be able to stand up to the other and restore them completely. But in order to do so, a sacrifice shall be made. But soon, through death, the most powerful being will surge through the sky, and against anyone, will he be able to prevail.

I can't wait for this special moment that will happen very soon hopefully.

The last review for now is from sonicspeed6ro: Can't take the heat?

I can, it just took a long time to send all the messages, but here I am, active like as if nothing had happened. So right now while I'm typing away I am writing the first chapter of Time Disruption: How Everything Began, and will hopefully post soon. Anyways, see you guys soon! 


	7. New Chapter Coming Soon!

Hello fanfiction friends. New story about to come out( in a year. Okay real soon. Maybe in September, but it also could be today)! Come on in and prepare yourselves!

New people joining in!

Nightblade Sparkle: Well son of a gun this will be interesting

Name: Nightblade Sparkle (My OC's name, not the account name)

Age: Well same age of Twilight

Gender: Male

Relationship: Twilight (Twin), Applejack (Crush), Shadow (Mr Moody Rival/Ally), Tails (Best Friend), Sonic (Friend)

Appearance: At Equestria he's a Purple Alicorn with Dark Violet eyes, purple and light bluish mane and tail, Blue Vest, Purple Armbands at his front and back hooves, and his cutie mark is a Blue and Red Yin-Yang like comet

In his Mobian Form, he's a purple wolf with golden eyes, Black Shirt with a White Sleeveless Jacket over it, Grey Finger less Gloves, Brown Military Pants, and Grey Military Boots, and a Dark Crystal Sword at his right hand

Likes: His Sister, Stargazing, Constellations, and Creating Various Items with his Creation Magic

Dislikes: Spicy foods, Less Focused, and Pineapple Pizzas

Shadic: Nightblade Sparkle, you have been accepted and you'll be an important part in The Third Story

Create:I have a story idea you can ad going out of equestria and also did my third oc get in because of the block i can't see if she did

Shadic: I don't understand what do you Going Out Of Equestria, though The Other World Story might count like that.

Create:story time (it shows how N, Dark, and B use thear portal powers)

MegaMan N:Man I am bord what shall we dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Dark N:I am going to be sick.  
MegaWoman B:What happened ?:Heroes I have somoned you here so I can tell yo-  
MegaMan N:DUDE YOU TOLD US THAT YOU WOUD GIVE US A WURNING AND MY SPELLING IS NOT GREAT BECAUSE YOU KEVEN WARPED US WITHOUT WURNING US!  
Keven:Sorry but us Dimension Gods can be forgetful MegaMan N:Oh okay sorry for yelling i was grumpy.  
Keven:It's okay, now what was I oh yeah I have somoned you here so I can tell you that the Love-apus is o the loose again and is feast on lots of love.  
Dark N:Not again!  
MegaWoman B:we have chased the Love-apus aroud the multivers again and again and again.  
Keven:well it is back to its old tricks do you remember how to cach it right?  
MegaMan N:yYeah when it is descised as someone we know to gain the affection of the one whou loves that person it will not act like the real one so spot someone who is not acting like themselves.  
Keven:Good because I forgot oh and the Hie Conecel was uprgated your powers so you can warp without createing a portal now go heroes and fight evil!  
(Thea salut and warp)

Shadic: Either ways, it's both annoying and interesting to hear you Creator. Okay, portal powers, check.

amf studios:first of all, thank you! second of all, i have to clarify that stormy was midnight's best friend before the limbo, so she cannot show up in the present, only as a flashback or dream. third of all Celestia never knew midnight existed until he was awoken from the limbo. lastly, midnight's backstory has a lot to do with the elements of both harmony and disharmony, I want to see what you come up with that, but there is a reason midnight and discord no longer see eye to eye;) hope this info helps with the fics a.m.f. out, PIECE!

Okay thank you for that information as well, you'll also be a huge part in the story.

ProWriter7: Name:Red The Hedgehog/Red Sun

Age:19 years old

Gender:Male

Appearance:In Mobius he wears a black scarf and is a red hedgehog, he wears blue snickers and has silver eyes, but he has a red scar going across his left eye, also he has red gloves, this form of him is called Red The Hedgehog In Equestria he is a red pony with his black scarf, but he has a blue horn along with silver wings and red eyes, and he still has the scar going across his left eye, in this form he is known as Red Sun

Relationship:Dark Life (Father) Time Karma (Mother) Diana Purpleheart (Deceased Girlfriend) Blue Moon (Nemesis) and Dark Gaia (Brother)

Likes:Lightning, Fun, Storms, Speed, and Time

Hates:Mention of Dark Gaia or Diana Purpleheart, Waiting, Seeing friends getting hurt, Blue Moon, and Falling

Abilities:Causing a Category 4 Hurricane, Attacking like a Lightning Bolt, Flying, Going Fast, Chaos Emerald Powers, He can run so fast he can run Mobius and Equestria, and he has a Dark Form which is basically Dark Sonic but with completely red eyes, this form was Dark Red

Description:Red is a fun guy, he likes to play around all the time and tell jokes, but his Nemesis is Blue Moon who is the opposite of Red Sun and Blue killed Diana, Red HATES Blue and will mimmediately oo into Dark Form to battle him, Blue though uses his Super Form which is self explained, Red's Father causes Darkness, while his Mom can manipulate time like the Time Stone from the MCU, his brother is Dark Gaia who Red never liked and he hates Dark Gaia also, he can run so fast to he point where he goes to Mobius and Equestria whenever he wants, he also is reluctant to love but he can get in a relationship with someone else, preferably someone from MLP

And DONE! Jeez this took a long time due to my electrionic's random crashings, anyway i oope I get in, but I will read your story Kay? Okay, and PEACE OUT!

Well this seems to be an interesting subject. I'll accept your OC.

Create:I have another idea how about a cameo from someone like mario or Mega Man oh and I do not have a fanfiction acount so I have to type my ideas in the reviews

No. I don't want anything else other than Sonic, MLP, Doctor Who? or Dragon Ball. Though any video games, books, cartoons, or TV series I like will only have a small glimpse during time travel.

Okay, here are the lists of all the OC's that were accepted, from the beginning.

Ivan Diaz by Guest (Congratulations on being the first!)

Rudolf the Wolf and his relatives by Focusphobia (I believe your OC is one of the best I have seen.)

Mikhail Clover. (Or should I say, Mikhail the Wolf? I think that if this is the same guy, you are one sly dog, fitting yourself in not just my contest, but Shinx's contest as well. If this is the same guy, well congratulations on being picked on both sides of the contests shadyclov391!)

Psyonix the hedgehog by sonicspeed6ro (Speaking of you, I haven't seen much from you. I know you have school and such probably, but still, it's very exciting to see your OC appear here.)

Moonlight Arc by Moonlight Arc (I've seen your story and it's interesting. I recommend you readers to read sonicspeed6ro's and Moonlight Arc's stories. They are interesting when you understand them.

Shilveric the hedgehog by Solaris321 (Another hedgehog. Lucky for you I don't care how many hedgehogs are there in the story. You've been accepted)

Yelena Engler (Congratulations for being the first female OC Yelena!)

Mega Man N, Dark N, and Mega Woman B from Creator, what can I say….. YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO THE TEAM AS WELL! CONGRATULATIONS!

*cough* *cough*

Mayhem Alias, you've also been accepted as well! Congratulations. Even though your OC is pretty OP, since SparkDash thought you'd be a great challenge for Shadic, we've accepted you.

Oak Flower, though you probably won't be a main character, you'd probably still would have some appearances from here to there. Unless of course you step up your game.

Midnight Eclipse, I know your OC literally debunks the FiM series by a mile, but hey, you're OC is pretty good, so I set him up in the story.

Nightblade Sparkle, another one of those characters like Midnight Eclipse. You've been accepted as well

And finally Red the hedgehog, you've been accepted as well! Congratulations!

That's all the OC's for now, but you can still send them here, but watch out, the later you place your OC's, the harder it would be for me to place them into the story.

So far how I'm imagining The First Story, the first chapter won't have OC, but I believe that in chapter 2 of the story, one of the OC's that are here will appear here. But there will be more coming after. The story that I believe will have the most OC appearance would be The Third Story, chapter 2. Press your luck! Be accepted. This is Shadic signing out! 


	8. New Chapter Is Here!

THE NEW CHAPTER IS OUT!

YES! FINALLY! I WAITED THIS MOMENT FOR A LONG TIME! SEEING HOW MANY PEOPLE ENTERED THEIR OC IN THE STORY MADE ME SO HAPPY! CONGRATULATIONS ON THOSE WHO WERE ACCEPTED! YOU COULD STILL ADD MORE OC AS YOU PLEASE, BUT THEY WOULD HAVE A MUCH MORE HARDER TIME AS TIME PASSES. ANYWAYS, LET'S SEE THE REVIEWS!

ProWriter7: Yes! Victory dance! *Does Sonic's victory dance from Sonic Unleashed* And PEACE OUT!

amf studios:HELL YEAH! thanks for giving midnight a good role, also i am still trying to figure out midnight's whole head canon, so I will be updating you on his character. today's update: midnight's current best friend is vynle(i hope im spelling that right,) based on they both like music, and sound pretty good together, he also started sparing with tempest, and they respect each other,(im trying to connect him to my favorite of each set of characters(vynle:side ponies, tempest: villians)). also this is more of a joke, but stormy looks like a blue version of sunset with R.D.'s personality, so you can see where thats going XD, anyway... A.M.F. out, PEACE!

Shayclov391: Hahahaha omg I didn't realise that you know, yeah I'm the same person in Shinx's contest

Nightblade Sparkle: Absolute Success

sonicspeed6ro:I guess Im kinda dead now that I have school. Oh well. I still try to stay as active as possible though. And if you need any info from me, lets talk in the PM's, shall we? Oh yeah and thanks for the shoutout. I was gonna do a shout for you and Love and Edify but man do I hate forgetting stuff.

Moonlight Arc:This is getting really exciting! Can't wait for it to begin. I did have this idea, but since I only work one story at a time, I didn't get to made the idea. Probably because I'm still new here... and oh, Thanks for the shoutout, I really appreciate it. Hope to see the first chapter very soon, even though there aren't any OC's at the beginning, still it's exciting to read the first part.

Hello, Slayerfenix108 speaking, I just want to say if I can be helpful in your fanfics since I have very high imagination

Shadic: Okay, thank you dragon lord, I'd appreciate any type of help.

Create:Mega Man N:Well time to cheack if we ma-WHO HO WE MADE IT (N dashes down stairs)GUYS GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!  
(get hit by Dark's hand)  
Dark N:WHAT IS IT Mega Man N:WE MADE IT!  
Mega Woman B:We did WE DID YHEA WOOOOOOOO WO WO WO WO CHOME ON DARKEN LET'S DANEC Dark N:Ok.  
(insert FFVII Victory music)

Create:I have one last idea you can fit 2,3,maebe 5 songs in the advecure

Shadic: Don't worry I got that part covered, though I need help making all the different types of theme songs.

Amf Studios: okay, heads up, i am going to make a fanfic about Midnight's backstory, so for the rest of his backstory details read that.

So guys our fellow friend AMF Studios will be making his own story soon.

And the story is out ready to be read. Please take the time to review it and comment in the comment section below. See ya in the story! 


	9. Reviews from this Page 1

Hello fanfiction readers. Hoped you liked the first new chapter of Time Disruption: How Everything Began. The contest is still going, and I'll be reading the Reviews from this page and answering them.

Nightblade Sparkle:Hell To the Freaking Yeah o

Create:Awwww i can't read the first chapter thao whem my dad gets home i will ask him to unblock it and can i make a mini siries in the revews one for evey chapter if it is okay whit you

Shadic: Well, it seems okay with me.

Sonicspeed6ro: Im getting ready to follow and fav this new story before Iv3 even clicked on it

Create:I can't read your story because it's block and my dad won't unblock it because he says My brain needs "proteacting" so you can"t wright like you did for the first chapter you can ad swears but only d and h so yhea

Shadic (Author) Wait. What? When did I posted swears. (Reads chapters, realizes something.) SOUND BLASTER!

Sound Blaster: What?

Shadic: It's your fault that one of our readers can't read! Your profanity level exceeds what my limits say!

Sound Blaster: Well, that's the reason why the story is Rated T. It's his fault he's not 13 or older.

Shadic: How do you know that Sound Blaster?!

Sound Blaster: Weren't you supposed to say 'How the bu…."

Shadic slaps Sound Blaster

Sound Blaster: Hey! Why you do that!?

Shadic: That's exactly the reason why the kid can't read! You're destroying his innocent mind!

Sound Blaster: Then why don't the kid's father just comment as 'Creator's Mentor' and says the profanity things that I should fix.

Shadic: That's actually not a bad idea.

Sound Blaster: Wait. You're actually going to do that?

Shadic: It was your own mouth that got you into this.

Okay, so I know the story says Rated T, and Sound Blaster says a lot of memes, which has some curses, I think. To be honest, I don't even understand a single bit of what he says, so if he says something totally out of hand, sorry about him. Many events in the stories when it comes to 'maturity' actually comes from many Rated T stories from Sonic X MLP, Sonic X Doctor Who, and MLP X Doctor Who crossovers, and sometimes, I don't know what in the world is happening there, I just take some random scenes because supposedly those stories are the 'top best'. But some stories that I took may be under or overrated, like I found a Button Mash story which is supposedly K, but it has some things which I think should be T, and if I'm correct, the supposedly best favorited stories, When Chaos Stirs and The Element of Courage, I don't recommend reading for 13 and under, or more better said, not mature people, as there are scenes that can't be T, but there are almost at the point where they should be M in terms of maturity, but not scenerary. (The scene may or may not have inappropriate images, but only mature people should read it either ways.) So I recommend Creator's parents to read the story first, cause I'm new to trying to make the stories good for everyone, so in terms of that, you (Creator's Mentor) should help me in these terms. Truly, I don't want the little kids to have their innocent minds broken, but truly as well, I want to give them the best story that they could have, so please, help in that sense to make the story more, E for everyone?

Okay, so with that cleared, I'm currently working on the first chapter of Time Disruption: When Worlds Merge, but with this age thing in mind. Don't worry, I'll try to make the story seem like a movie by standards of the old ages and the new ages. (Back in the old days, movies that have any inappropriate scenes were not sent, but here in new movies, only adults or mature people can understand the hidden jokes. My stories will follow these rules.)

So that's all for now, see ya later! 


	10. Please Wait

Okay, Hello Fanfiction Readers. Right now, you might ask, why haven't you posted another chapter and what took you so long?

Okay long story short, I have a bunch of things to do, which are wasting my time. And I'm wondering a bunch of things. I realized it would be nearly impossible to write so many stories at once, so I'm going to do everything chronological. I also am planning to make a Fimfiction version of this story as well, which is taking me a long time to do. And at the same time, I'm doing a bunch of chapters at once, but I decided that I'll stick to the first story, then the second and so on. This will make things easier for all of us. Now I'll repeat the OC's that entered.

Ivan Diaz by Guest

Rudolf the Wolf and his relatives by Focusphobia

Mikhail Clover.

Psyonix the hedgehog by sonicspeed6ro

Moonlight Arc by Moonlight Arc

Shilveric the hedgehog by Solaris321

Yelena Engler

Mega Man N, Dark N, and Mega Woman B from Creator

Mayhem Alias

Oak Flower

Midnight Eclipse

Nightblade Sparkle

Red the hedgehog

The Terror of Dimensions

Red the Hedgehog by The Terror of Dimensions

Speaking of your characters TD, the rest on your lists I'm going to place on hold, not that it's bad, but because I want to figure out if they would fit

And finally Dirk the Gizoid.

If there is any I missed, please contact me. I'm working on the chapters right now, but I'm available any moment. Bye. 


	11. Fimfiction Announcment

Hello Fanfiction Readers! Right now, I'm still developing the first chapter in Fimfiction, but I already have ideas for future chapters in that series. I've also made my own group, and if you join, you could post your stories there, I'll make a folder for each of my supporters. If you decided to join, use your name that you have in Fanfiction. But right now I have a dilemma. Some planned stories I announced back in the first posts don't really fit in the story. Like The Second Story, it's basically a remade version of the Sonic Timeline, but unlike the Third Story, where it will have many potential spin-offs, including the other planned stories like Moonlit Future, and Shadows of a King, the story When Worlds Merge doesn't quite fit in the timelines. Also, I am still wondering if I should let Equestria Girls come into play, but since I'm still in this topic, I'll let you guys do the following:

Join me in Fimfiction and my group

Tell me if I should keep or abandon the idea of When Worlds Merge (I want to keep it but we'll see how it will go….)

Tell me if I should incorporate Equestria Girls, or make a story similar to it, or discard it.

So anyways, the First Chapter in Fimfiction and the Remake of the First Chapter here in Fanfiction will probably appear in later October, early November, though I might be lucky enough, or maybe unlucky, whatever comes first. So yeah, this is Shadic SparkDash, coming in and out. 


	12. HWB Chapter 1 Remake is out!

So fan fiction readers, whether you know or not, the first story got it's revised version.

Pinkie Pie: Wait, WHAT!? 

Shadic: This also came a shock to me. Apparently, when I replaced the existing chapter, it didn't moved it up like it was supposed to do, so I was wondering why there was no comments when I realized this error. Speaking of such things, my story also 'failed moderation' in Fimfiction because somepony mistake the bold letters in the beginning for author's notes, and in Fimfiction that had to be in the author's notes section. Right now I resubmitted it, and hopefully it goes through.

I know you guys are anxious to hear me again, but things might go slow now I have after school, (not that I'm not going well).

I also made a deviant art page with my name (shadicsparkdash123) and I'm slowly bringing in my DBZ and Sonic drawings there.

So yea, things might now seem slow, but once I finish collage (after high school) I will probably be writing really fast. So thank you all and read the chapter, and hopefully I could post more stories soon.


	13. Updates 1

Hello Fanfiction Friends and Followers! This is Shadic SparkDash, with some new news that I want to bring up.

To begin, I would like to thank you all for supporting me in the OC Contest I did in the summer, and for continuing to support me nowadays. Right now I'm creating the fifth chapter of the story. But now, aside from that, let's get to our main points!

Point Number One: After each chapter posted, there will be some spoilers for next chapters. Some will be obvious and easy to decipher, but others will take time to research to discover their meaning. After seeing this chapter you should see spoilers for Chapter 5. Every time I post a new chapter, check my bio for some spoilers if there are any.

Point Number Two: After thinking of this, I'm wondering on the order my stories should appear. Originally I planned to have Time Disruption: When Worlds Merge come after Time Disruption: How Everything Began. After that story will be the third story, Time Disruption: Remembering Our Past, with a side story of Time Disruption: Moonlit Future. In Season 3 of Remembering Our Past I planned to release Shadows of the Past. But after seeing how things are going in TD: How Everything Began, I may actually plan to swap Shadows of the Past with When Worlds Merge. Since I can't decide, I want you guys to chose for me.

Which Story do you want to see first?

Shadows of the Past-The story of Celestia, Luna, Sombra, Discord, Chrysalis, and a new OC as they struggle to find their place in society, while fighting a unknown evil that is threatening to destroy their only friendship. (Based on the Pre-Equestria Time Line)

When Worlds Merge- In a unknown time, two worlds merge into one. The Mane 6, who aren't the Mane 6 yet, must fight alongside the heroes of Mobius, who are still yet to be heroes, while battling a strange villain who is trying to end them all. (Based on the Sonic Time Line.)

Point Number Three: While this had been an unexpected idea, Creator started to post mini-side-stories in the review section that actually caught my attention. So if you guessed correct, I plan to use something from his side-story in the chapter. You could also insert your own mini-story for a chance to have a part included, but the king of all of the side-story thing goes to Creator. So good luck Creator and keep up the good work.

Point Number Four: Like the Previous point, you could post some ideas in the review section so I could incorporate them into my story. Those things could be plot things, songs, battles, new characters, movie references, or if you just want to embarrass your own character, then go for it.

Point Number Five: This is new, but if everyone of you could give me their theme song of their character, that would be great, especially for a battle theme.

Point Number Six: Speaking of themes, I need help in deciding my themes for the upcoming stories. You can offer song ideas as well, whether your own or some random song for main theme, battle theme, and so on. This is what I have.

How Everything Began (Possible Themes): Live and Learn (Possible Main Theme and Battle Theme), Ultimate Battle (Possible Battle Theme or Main Theme), Fist Bump (Possible Main Theme), Infinite (Possible Villain Battle Theme)

When Worlds Merge (Possible Themes): Endless Possibilities (Possible Main Theme) Dragon Soul (Possible Main Theme) Live and Learn (Possible Battle and Main theme)

Remembering Our Past (Possible Themes): Endless Possibilities (Possible Main Theme) Dragon Soul (Possible Main Theme) Live and Learn (Possible Battle and Main theme) Ultimate Battle (Possible Battle Theme) Fist Bump Theme

Theses are just a few songs that I have for the first three stories. I have many ideas for the rest, like My Will to Fight the Knight for the side stories, but I want you guys to offer ideas and opinions about songs I should keep or discard, or new songs I hadn't thought about. You can even create your own song if you want!Anyways, thank you guys and help me make theses stories successful. Oh and also, if you want to read my stories before the others, check out my Fimfiction page. My name is Shadic Midnight Blitzer, and the same story is there. But the key difference is that I post my chapters there first before here, so if you want, make a Fimfiction account, join my group called Time Disruption Series (where you can post your stories also) and follow me there as well. So bye!


	14. 2019! New Info!

Hello friends! It's 2019! Yay! I hope you all had a nice Christmas and New Years! I would like to thank you once again for supporting me. From the contest to now, I thank you for all of your support.

I've updated my bio so you can check that out. There is some new info there that I would like you to see.

So here's some things that might happen in 2019.

By the end of 2019, if I do at least 2 chapters a month, we would be in our 35th chapter! I believe that at this point the Wanted Arc would be finished and we'd be now in The Battle of the Gods Saga!

Also, we might see some new transformations as well! You can guess what it is and I'll shout out that person that gets it right.

Shout Out to Ivan Diaz, the first person to submit his OC.

Shout Out to Terror of Dimensions for his support.

Shout Out to Creator as his side stories are amazing

Shout Out to SinWriter7 (ProWriter7) for his support as well as SonicSpeed6ro (unless he also changed his name)

Shout Out to Yelena for being the first female OC.

Shout Out to Moonlight Arc

Shout Out to (okay I'm done with the shout outs) every person that submitted their OC and the ones that I've talked to through PMs.

I also have some challenges for you.

So the first one would be in Fimfiction, and it is to share this story to as many people there. So whoever shares this story the most, I'll shout out him or her. So all you have to do is to share this story and tell that person to show your Fan fiction name in the comments so I can know who has the more shares.

Adding on, I would like you guys to post as many ideas in Fimfiction as well. You can join my group called Time Disruption Series and after I make a blog, you can post as many ideas there. Like, Follow, and Comment both here and in Fimfiction.

So I hope you like this. If you have any questions on how to join my group, ask me. Any complaints and I'll address them. Creator, I heard that you are having some difficulties searching my story due to it being blocked, so try to read it in Fimfiction and comment me once you did with your name as Creator. Thank you and have a great day!


	15. New Chapter Submitted!

Hello Fanfiction friends! If you are reading this, then that means that a new chapter came out!

You: But wait! It's still not here!

Me: Exactly. That is because it's posted on Fimfiction. I'm trying a few things there, so hopefully you'll like that. So all you got to do is to go to Fimfiction, make an account if you want to like and comment, find my story (It's the same title there), and read and share it! If you somehow can't read it, I'll post it here on Sunday, so don't worry if you can't read it.

Also make sure to go to the group called Time Disruption Series and check the forum, and also join the group (you'll need a account so make sure it has the same name as you have here)

All but said have a nice day!


	16. Story Contest is Here!

Hello everyone from all over the world. I would like to announce that The Story Contest, is now ready!

You: Wait, where in the world did this suddenly happen?

Author: Well I've been planning this since the OC Contest.

So here is what you must do. The rules are here.

1\. The story must be related to either your own OC which was submitted in the OC contest in Fanfiction.

or

The story is related to any of the subjects exposed in the story folders, which is Future Timelines, Past Timelines, and Alternative Futures.

2\. The story must be well written, otherwise, it's a automatic elimination.

3\. You can submit as many stories, but all must be updated as often as possible.

4\. When you are done, post the story in whatever folder it most corresponds to, and after a unknown time, the winners will be asked to move their stories to a new folder that I will create.

5\. Any story that was posted in the Story Contest Winner Section without my permission shall receive a penalty, which may result in a automatic elimination.

6\. Don't discriminate other's work, or your story may be subject to elimination.

This contest will take place in Fimfiction in my group called Time Disruption Series. If you need any help to make an account or to find the group, PM me here so I can answer.

 **I repeat, this contest is only available in Fimfiction, so anyone that can't go there, I'm sorry.**

The only exception might be Creator, as he might underage, but still, the contest will be transferred to here a month near the end of the contest in Fimfiction, so try join the group in Fimfiction and submit your story as fast as you can.

You can update it as time passes, but by the end of the month where I announce that the contest will end, you must have your story as finished as possible.

That is all I have to say. Spread the news, and prepare a story real soon, or otherwise, the winner will be the one that had posted the story if there is only one. Bring in as many stories or people into the group. See you later.


	17. New Chapter Arrived! Check in Fimfiction

Hey guys, another day another chapter! I just posted another chapter today in Fimfiction so check it out!

The story contest is starting so try to go to Fimfiction and post it there in my group.

We only got a few members that, so I hope you can join quickly so you can start writing your stories.

I'm waiting patiently so try to keep up.

I'll be working on another chapter and hopefully post it soon.

See ya later!


	18. More News!

Hello guys! Let's go on to the updates!

The next chapter of Time Disruption is now available to you guys here in Fanfiction!

There is still another chapter that is in Fimfiction, so check that out!

Guys guess who submitted their story first?

It's SinWriter7! (aka ProWriter7)! He posted his story Red vs Blue! If you want to join this competition, then start making your own stories!

Hopefully a good number of you can post your story in Fimifction and also join my group.

It's called Time Disruption Series.

Also after posting another Fimfiction chapter, I'll start editing my first chapter, so wish me luck there.

Any question you want to know just ask.

See you next time!


	19. Frusturation

Hello guys!

For some reason I

I'm a bit frustrated. Why? BECAUSE NO ONE IS PARTICIPATING IN THE STORY CONTEST!

Actually that's a lie as we have ProWriter7 and amf studios who supported me throughout my time. (Where is sonicspeed6ro? I need you too!)

But since no one is actually participating, I wonder what should we do.

So here are your options:

We can continue our story contest and try to bring as many people in it or...

we can do a story about death battle!

Why I'm suddenly interested in a death battle? Well I find it interesting to see which OC would survive in a free-for all and to see who would take the crown. I for once don't expect some of my OC's, even Shadic to survive without a single death, that's impossible. But let's see what time will bring us!

Death Battle or Story Contest? YOU CHOOSE!


	20. Story Announcement

Hey guys! Shadic here!  
Well these times have been really eventful with you guys.

Like I said there is a Story Contest going on.

And there is a new story right now called Time Disruption: The Story of Midnight and Spectrum

This is basically the story that was SUPPOSED to come before the series I'm making now, but I had no motivation for it until a friend came up. (AMF STUDIOS!)

So yeah we have a new story but I'm going on a hiatus on the original series, or so it would seem.

Don't worry I'll still post some chapters in the new one. I just need some ideas and motivation. I'll also be editing the chapters of the original series in the meanwhile.

We need more OC's then ever. I'm planning that by next year the Death Battle and the stories as a whole go into OVERDRIVE by 2020. Yes, you heard me. OVERDRIVE!

Me, ProWriter7, and Amf Studios will start this new series soon. I would also like to recommend their stories Red vs Blue and viva la lunar! respectively.

We'll be analyzing the characters power levels and tactics, and we'll see who'll win a DEATH BATTLE!

So see ya soon.


	21. Hiatus

Hello Fan fiction friends!

For a long time I've not posted a single chapter.

Why you may ask?

Well I'm currently am updating my chapters.

It may take up to summer.

You: WHAT!? UP TO SUMMER!? WHAT THE BUCK MAN!

Me: Calm down. I would be rage quiting too if in all that time I only doubled the number of words

Basically my plan is to make as many chapters between some chapters. I realized there was not much plot so I'm going to revise that.

And seriously. A arc is supposed to last 20 chapters, not 5.

So I'll see you really soon.

And no I don't know when I'll finish editing but by summer I promise to start submitting more chapters, or even before that time. Bye.


	22. More and More Chapters and News

Okay...that was a long unneeded break.

So hello fanfiction friends. Its me, Midnight Shadic Blitzer (Shadic SparkDash) and after a long time of silence I'm finally back.

Now why did it take so long for me to return?

First of all, tests. Everybody just hates those things. They just put one in a bad mood to not write a chapter.

Second of all I've been updating a ton of my chapters and replacing and adding some more in between. For example you might've already noticed that the chapter Runaway has been added. It's in between Wanted (now rewritten as Armageddon) and the Time Patrol which I'm also editing right now.

Third reason is that I'm cooperating with my friends, specifically Terror of Dimensions, Amf Studios, and SinWriter7 on my story.

Fourth is that there is basically SO many places I could edit. For example there is definitely a bunch of room I could've placed chapters in the Wanted Saga. I cut it down to proportions that don't make it really a story so I'm going to try to add more between each fight. I plan to get the Wanted Saga up with more chapters and same with the other chapters. I feel that there is not that much things I did there that I lost.

Fifth is that I am making another story called THERE'S A ZOMBIE ON YOUR LAWN, its a PVZ crossover with MLP and It's becoming really interesting. It's on Fimfiction only but I'll try to also work here.

Oh and by the way, expect that there would be a lot of chapters in summer. Why? Because next year I'm in high school, and not any ordinary high school but the best in my state so once I enter into that school, I probably am not going to be active for a long time so I'm going to try and work as hard and fast as I can.

So please understand and support me in helping me edit my story. Good Day. I shall be working on more chapters.


	23. Notice

So if you spend your day here seeing when shall I ever make a chapter following Time Disruption...

...don't wait any longer.

Seriously. Don't.

When I first made the series, I thought I actually was going to continue it. But unless I make some changes to the actual story plot, it's not going to work.

I started the story when I was just a 6th grader (with it's initial story an epic fail and I had to revamp it to what it is right now) Right now I'm about to leave 8th grade. I'm going to go next year into my state's most rigorous specialized High School, which means less time to fanfiction.

Adding on, I'm already working on two stories, one official one called **There's a Zombie On Your Lawn** which you can find on Fimfiction, and another called **Omega** , which is a side story. Adding on, I'm helping a very familiar figure that has been following me as much as you do. His name is AMF Studios and I'm helping him edit his story called **Viva La Lunar** which you can find on both Fanfiction and Fimfiction.

So I have a feeling that many of you are mad. Mad because that story which I promised you will never be finished. And you'll be right. It'll never be finished...

...as it's supposed to be.

Being a 8th grader going to 9th has changed how I write my work. Compare for example my success between Time Disruption and There's a Zombie On Your Lawn. Obviously I've changed the way I write since I have over 30 likes in just a short time of writing compared to the few I have in Time Disruption which existed for two years. For that, I'm changing the way I'm writing.

I've seen some various errors in my story. First is the role your OCs play. They resemble much of the Z Fighters from Dragon Ball who are not Saiyans. They're secondary characters. Which in my opinion, quite sad. So I'm going to be changing that, as well as their appearance. Having to deal with all your OCs at once and develop their personalities at the same time is a bit too extreme. So I'm going to bring in two OCs at thees beginning, slowly develop them, then switch to more OCs as the Time Patrol begins to form.

Plus, my OCs are also inaccurate. Shadic (Blue Comet) and Anti, they've would've become your Mary Sue type character, with Blue Comet being the purely good character with no negative traits, and Anti being your purely evil person with no good inside of him. Yeah. Not something you'd want. Which is why I'm actually going to twist some things with them.

So here's my plan.

Story One which I'm planning to be called: The Great Conflict, will host not Shadic, nor Spark Dash, but Twilight. Yes. Twilight Sparkle. That pony who saved Equestria for Generation 4, will be the one we're going to be centering. But why her specifically and not for example, Shadic or Spark Dash, or some other character. Well this is why.

Shadic and Spark Dash live too far in the future. Living so far in the future means that I have to guess my way back in time. So spoilers: Twilight gets kidnapped and is sent to the beginning of time to fight a new enemy, which all of you know: The Shadow King (aka The Time Remnants).

The story will most likely begin with Twilight meeting the Hierarchy of Order who deem the Time Remnants, who run their lives on chaos energy, to be too dangerous to their harmonic society after the fight to stop chaos (which by the way both sides hate) from spreading into their world. And thus a conflict has already begun between the two sides, who call the other the false society, who both say their fighting for 'justice and freedom', and calling themselves the true order. So one could guess that Twilight is obviously confused as which one is the right side. She gets thrown around, with each side saying that their the true society, which confuses her more. As this happens, conflicts brew in each own kingdom, with a so call Terror of the Dimensions emerging from the Hierarchy of Order, and a so called 'Anti' emerging from the Time Remnants, seeking to gets his revenge on Spectrum for a crime that happened in the past. And it's up to Twilight, who has a hidden past, to stop these conflicts from destroying her world.

For now it's a debate on what should follow Twilight, but I have a feeling that the next story, which is still unnamed but will be probably called 'Blue Moon', will be about Spark Dash's story as well as Blue, Midnight, and other characters who are associated with the moon. These will be the next recruits in this conflict with all of these Oc's along with a few more merging together. The story will probably start with either Blue Moon's story or Midnight's story, followed by the other OC characters, with Spark Dash appearing somewhere between or after them.

About Anti and Blue Comet, that story which would probably be named 'Burning Revenge', will be covering mostly Anti and his perspective. He already has a part in every story, but it slowly becomes more greater, especially in the later end of 'Blue Moon' where he meets with Blue and Spark Dash. More OCs will be revealed there but the story revolves around Anti mostly.

As for a Fourth Story however, it's up to debate. I definitely would make side stories, and by the time I finished 'Blue Moon', maybe I can make some of those books that you older viewers like, which I'm still trying to figure out what it is. By that I mean this. MLP G4 started years ago, with few young viewers. Those viewers are now teenagers at least, and so much like how they're going to make G5 for more maturer groups, I'm going to try to do the same for those who are bored out of their minds and want some excitement in their lives, whatever that may be.

There definitely will be a Generation 5 story, which I can't even name simply because it's beyond my capability to predict. Will in this world Luna be permanently evil? Will Sombra be a greater threat, if he even is? How would the world be split? Will the conflict that occurred in MLP G4 between the Three Tribes will be presented here as well, only with scars too deep in their hearts that they're still split, just not trying to kill each other as they did before? So much speculation here right now that I'm really pumped up for G5. And Sonic the Hedgehog. That's something. Eventually new games will be released which I will somehow have to incorporate. I'm not even sure if I'm going to be even making a MLP G4 story and a STH story by separate just because I feel that I'm going to be covering a lot with the three stories I mentioned earlier. G5 is different, I'm not going to do anything until the series got out. Equestrian Girls will most likely be covered when I'm focusing on Ivan Diaz or other characters that have something to do with EG.

I need a mental picture though about your OCs. Soon I'm going to have some type of machine that will grant me the ability to draw online and not on paper since my printer does not do a pretty job of transferring it. And what about soundtracks? Eventually I hope that one of you guys will be able to make some soundtracks, if not I'll be able to do such thing. There's just simply a lot to cover that I can't simply do. Eventually as I begin to provide for myself I'll be able to do something, but for now writing will do.

So that's pretty much it. A full description of my plans. The thing though is that I won't be able to do much until I have a idea of how FiM will end, as Story One takes place literally after the end of FiM, but before G5. So in the meantime, why don't you guys take a rest. Plan for your life ahead. Get a job if you don't have one. Live your dreams. Become a professional at something. Or... you can entertain yourself. Just because I'm placing a halt on this series does not mean that I quit writing forever. I'm as I said making a PVZ MLP Story called **There's a Zombie On Your Lawn** on Fimcition. So take your time and view it on Fimfiction. I try to update it every week so don't worry. You'll get some good content.

And I'm also here to receive any Private Messages in Fan fiction. I live in the East Coast of the United States, so if you know your history, I live in one of the original 13 colonies to give you an idea, east coast. So just check the EDT and compare it to your time zone. I'm available depending on what day it is from 7:AM to until school starts to 8 or 9PM at most, and that might change with High School since it's an hour trip.

And heads up I'm going on a vacation somewhere next month, maybe July 7 for two weeks, so if you text me, unless I have data there, I won't answer.

So that's it. Hope you accept my offer. I'll continue to update this. If you want to read the story, check it in Fimfiction. Search in your web search for 'Fimfiction: There's A Zombie On Your Lawn' and you'll find it. Just include Fimfiction somewhere as the title is named after a song from the original game, so check it out. Good day. Midnight Blitzer signing out.


	24. IT HAS ARRIVED!

The day you've all been waiting for has finally come!

Welcome readers to this new update and today, I've finally come back with the story..

 **The Great Conflict**

The story is available in Fimfiction for the moment. Please just storm the site there and like comment and subscribe.

This story will be different. For one it's not a Sonic x MLP crossover anymore. It's pure MLP with a bunch of cross references. As well, there are OCs so please remind me yet again at what I have.

I'll post the story here soon but if you want to see it first while it's in the Queue, please come to Fimfiction!


	25. Hello there, I am back

Hello there Fellow Fanfiction reader! As you may or may not know, The Great Conflict, my story that basically is the story where this whole OC Contest had lead up to, has posted it's third chapter! Please check it out! I advise you though to also go to Fimfiction to check out my other stories, like **Equestria's Unordinary** , or **There's a Zombie On Your Lawn** , or other amazing stories. I plan to have **The Matrix within the Matrix** posted one day in the future so please go to Fimficiton, leave a like there as well to support my story and to make it more popular so that others can see it. And also thank you all who supported me


End file.
